Sensações Momentâneas
by Raayy
Summary: Eles eram só sensações. - GaaNaru, yaoi confuso - PRESENTE PARA A LADY MURDER


_Sensações momentâneas.  
__A Naruto Fanfiction by Raayy._

**x** – Naruto não me pertence, mas eu aceito o Gaara com todo amor.

**x** – Fic estranha, sem PoV, sem Centred, sem porra nenhuma definida. Só o Yaoi.

**x** – Não foi betada. Se a Chibi quiser betar e eu re-upar depois, é com ela.

**x** – Presente para a Téh super atrasado. Desculpe, e espero que goste!

**x** – É, eu to viva. Acho.

* * *

X

* * *

_Naruto era só o medo._

_Gaara era só ódio._

Não se conheciam, nunca tinham se falado.

Era só uma relação de olhar.

Um olhar de ódio, um olhar de medo.

Não precisaram mais do que palavras.

E assim se manteve a distância.

X

_Naruto era só a identificação._

_Gaara era só indiferença._

Naquele quarto de hospital, onde ouviu a voz de Gaara pela primeira vez.

Onde ouviu a versão dele das coisas.

Onde se sentiu identificado, e quis fazer algo por ele.

Não podia.

Por que Gaara era indiferente se ele tinha um demônio também.

Gaara não se importava.

X

_Naruto era só uma raiva._

_Gaara era só insanidade._

Raiva por Gaara não compreender.

Por não querer compreender.

Raiva por seus amigos e por querer tirá-lo dessa trilha de sangue.

Sem Gaara querer.

Mas Gaara era insano demais pra ouvir.

Para compreender.

Gaara estava insano demais para sair da trilha de sangue.

X

_Naruto era só o alívio._

_Gaara era só confusão._

Naruto estava aliviado, por poder ter impedido Gaara.

De ter matado as pessoas mais preciosas para ele.

Ele podia sorrir, de tão aliviado.

Seus amigos, as pessoas que o fizeram ser hoje um ninja, estavam vivas.

Mas Gaara não entendia.

Por que ele estava aliviado, por quê?

Gaara não podia compreender, ele não tinha ninguém.

Ainda.

X

_Naruto era um só sorriso._

_Gaara era só o choque._

Naruto queria ajudá-lo, ajuda-lo a tirá-lo de onde ele era.

Queria ser o seu amigo, que o tiraria da fossa.

Como Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura.

Ele queria dar a mão a Gaara e não soltar.

E Gaara não era acostumado, não era acostumado ao toque.

Não sabia dar as mãos.

No choque, foi aprendendo.

X

_Naruto era só alegria._

_Gaara era só paz._

Eles andavam juntos, conversavam, e tentavam se entender.

Naruto tentava ajudar Gaara e ele deixava.

Ele não entendia se passava questão de ajudar ou não.

Ele só queria olhar o sorriso dele, por que se certa forma, o fazia se sentir...

Em paz.

X

_Naruto tinha um só constrangimento._

_Gaara era só sua cicatriz._

Quando Naruto finalmente entendera o que sentia, realmente, ele se sentiu errado.

Como se algo estivesse errado. Como se fosse errado.

Ele sempre se identificou com ele, ele sempre o entendeu.

Conhecendo, passou a amá-lo, mas estava errado, não estava?

Uma vez, tocou no assunto, como quem não quer nada, para o ruivo solitário.

"Essa... cicatriz na testa. 'Amor', por que tem isto?"

Gaara o olhou curioso. Nunca ouvira essa pergunta.

"Queria saber o que significava."

O que significava? Era... Era Amor, oras.

"E agora você entende?"

Naruto deixou escapar a pergunta, mas depois sentiu um frio na barriga.

"Sim."

Se sentiu preso, congelado, mas era um dia quente, para sua ironia.

"Como?"

Gaara voltou a olhar o loiro, sentado sob a altura do seu ombro.

"Dicionário foi meu recurso aos 7 anos. Entendi, mas não compreendi."

Abaixou os olhos pro chão, embora o rosto ainda estivesse virado para o lado.

"É o que dizem que você tem que senti para entender."

Continuou se escorando na pedra onde Naruto estava sentado.

"Agora eu entendi. É tão simples, que chega a ser idiota a procurar."

"Não é."

Rebateu Naruto com um pouco de raiva das palavras de Gaara. Ele sorriu.

"Então... agora alguém gosta de você?"

"Acho que sim."

Naruto olhou para Gaara, como se não fizesse sentido.

"Então você que gosta de alguém?"

"É."

Sentiu-se ruim por um tempo e encarou o chão com uma cara amarrada.

Naruto nunca fora bom em esconder o que sente.

"Mas não sabia como reagiam a uma confissão amorosa, é com essa sua cara?"

Naruto levantou a cara chocada, só pra ver um Gaara sorrindo.

Gaara sorrindo. Essa frase devia estar errada.

"O-o que?!"

Gaara balançou a cabeça, como se pedisse paciência, mas estava sorrindo.

Naruto acabou por sorrir também e pulou no pescoço dele, o abraçando.

"Não faça isso, idiota!"

"Fazer o que?"

"Me matar de susto para depois querer que eu reaja!!"

"Então você assume que me ama?"

Depois disso ouve-se um barulho de corpos caindo no chão e areia levantando.

* * *

X

* * *

**N/A:**

Yo! Aqui fala a sumida desenterrando. Este é o presente mega atrasado para a Téh, me perdoe a demora, mas antes tarde do que nunca e o que vale é a intenção. (??)

Ahn, o final, bem, podem pensar merda à vontade, mas a verdade dura (ui) e cruel (SM) é que o Naruto tava pendurado no Gaara, ele fez o Gaara cair e ia pular encima dele quando a proteção automática ativou e... foi areiada no Naruto. LOL

Pois é, to bem sumida, uma semana sem entrar na internet (ia ser em algumas horas), e uma semana sem entrar no msn. Estou publicando e não entrei no msn ainda, e pasmem, não sinto tanta falta do msn. (Atualizando, por que escrevi a N/A no word, eu entrei e me sufocaram já)

Pois é Chibi, eu sinto muito, mas não deu pra você betar por que eu simplemente comecei a escrever e acabei terminando isso, e como eu queria publicar a muito tempo (terminar também ¬¬') e agora mesmo são 00:19 da noite, meu msn não pega, eu sei que você deve ter capotado (ou está com insônia, escrevendo na frente do pc enquanto come chocolate 8D) entãããão... deixa pra Schachmatt, tá?

Téh! Espero que goste do seu presente! Como demorou muito, saiu diferente do que planejei. FODA-SE. Terminei, se você gostou é o que conta. É minha primeira GaaNaru das milhares de vezes que eu tentei começar mas nunca terminei. (Eu não consigo escrever com esse pairing, por mais que eu ame...!) Parece que eu sou uma condenada a escrever MelloNear mesmo. Puff.

_**Se eu não quisesse Reviews, eu manvada essa fic pro msn da Téh!**_

_**Aos leitores fantasmas de plantão: Vão para a puta que pariu e o raio que o parta!**_ Sim, o mesmo lugar que o meu HD foi e não voltou.


End file.
